


Anything Goes

by whiteraven1606



Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Barebacking, Blood Play, Bondage, D/s, Double Penetration, Fisting, Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Piercing, Threesome - M/M/M, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty, kinky, threesome slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Courtberger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Courtberger).



> I totally did this for courtberger (LJ name). I, long ago, said I'd write her something in some comment and completely lost that thread and have something half-written that I think was for her, but I don't remember. So, when I thought this up I had to get it done *now* so I wouldn't forget it. My lovely beta nightshadow_t2  was great about my whole urgency thing.
> 
> I actually have a totally plausible way for Eliot and Methos to be on Atlantis, but I decided not to even bother putting it in here. Maybe in the sequel.﻿

Methos spread his legs more, putting his knees out further in the wrinkles of the sheets. He wiggled his fingers where his hands were bound at the small of his back. Someone, Eliot, from the size of the hand, soothed him by sliding their hand across his ass. He pushed up as much as he could with a whimper. They'd taken turns and now he was just open and exposed. He _needed_ more. Fuck, he needed to be filled up again. He sighed as fingers spread him open.

"You sore?"

Methos shook his head in the pillow under his cheek. "Not sore. Please...fuck me."

"Quiet, Adam. You'll take what we give you." Eliot smacked him across the left cheek and Methos arched up with a cut off groan.

Another finger joined those already sliding into him and Methos sucked in a breath at the difference in the fingers. They were both in him. He shoved his ass into air as much as he could. It made his cock shift and the leather binding his balls and cock made a rasping noise as it rubbed against the inside of one of his spread thighs. He opened his eyes with a snap as the fingers in him twisted different directions.

There was a whisper at the edge of his mind and Methos twisted on the bed as he tried to focus enough to figure out if he was hearing another Immortal. A huge hand pinned him at the middle of his back and Ronon's other hand plundered his ass. Eliot appeared in his line of sight.

"You have to hold still for this, Adam." Eliot's hand framed the side of his face and he could smell the semen that covered parts of it. They'd jacked off over him before ever starting to fuck him. He opened his mouth and sucked in Eliot's thumb. Eliot's other hand twisted and his fingertips pressed into Methos' prostrate. "You're doing good. Think you can take more?"

He blinked and nearly told Eliot about his younger days, but Ronon slammed his fingers in against Eliot's and he gasped instead. He nodded shakily and tried to spread himself wider. Eliot smiled at him and disappeared from view. Adam wished he could see his ass. The window he was facing mirrored over and suddenly he could see it as though he was looking over Ronon's shoulder. He whimpered as Ronon added a third finger. Eliot reached under him and rubbed the tip of his bound dick.

Methos gasped and rocked on his knees, trying to take more into himself. He watched as Ronon added more lube and Eliot slipped in another finger. They alternated their stokes so he was always filled. He whimpered as Eliot slipped out and Ronon folded his thumb against his palm and _pushed_.

Methos arched and panted as Ronon buried himself up to his wrist. Eliot's strokes across the tip of his cock softened and slowed. Ronon slowly spread his fingers inside and Methos moaned at the sensations. Eliot pressed his fingers against the skin touching Ronon's wrist. Methos shivered as Eliot slipped his fingers through the lube and around Ronon's wrist.

"Think he can handle you moving?" Eliot's voice sounded rough. Ronon's fingers twisted and Methos pulled on his bound arms just to ground himself a little.

"Yeah. He's strong." Ronon pressed down with the hand on the center of Methos' back. "Hold as still as you can."

Methos gulped air and rubbed his face into his pillow. He was on fire as it was and then Ronon moved. He arched against Ronon's other hand and then pressed his face hard into the pillow below him as Ronon gently rocked his fist back and forth. Eliot pulled on his hair, lifting his head.

"You trying to die?"

He giggled and gave a goofy smile at the frown on Eliot's face. He held his breath for as long as he could and then gulped air as Ronon kept up a steady pace. Eliot's eyes narrowed and then he pressed Methos' head to the pillow with his face turned to one side.

"Stay like that. If you can take what I do next we'll do breath play."

Methos nodded frantically and groaned as Ronon started to move a little more. Rocking harder, Methos met each small thrust. They felt huge and he could feel Ronon's leather wrist guard hitting his ass with every stroke. Then fire bloomed in his left calf. He spasmed and grunted as Eliot moved on to slap the outside of his thigh. Methos could feel himself trying to float away, but he fought it and rocked harder into Ronon's movements as Eliot slapped his ass.

"A-arms." He tried to toss his head towards his bound arms, but couldn't. Eliot reappeared in his face, cutting off his view of the window. Eliot peered at him for a while and then disappeared again. Fire bloomed across his bicep, softer hits, not wanting to hurt him. It blended with everything else to push him higher. Methos watched eagerly as Ronon's wrist guard slammed into his ass in short controlled strokes. He could feel it clear up his spine. He groaned as Eliot slapped the sole of his bare foot.

"Need more, don't you? You've taken everything so well." Eliot reappeared in his face and Methos watched with wide eyes as clean hands came towards his face. "I'll cut off the air to your nose. You have to keep your own mouth shut. I'm not going to accidentally kill you. Alright?"

Methos jerked his head in a nodding motion and leaned into Eliot's hand over his nose. He closed his eyes and felt Ronon's thrusts deepen.

"He relaxed more."

"Yeah." Eliot threaded his other hand through Methos' hair and started petting him. Methos blinked lazily. Ronon's fist pulled out until he was stretching him to the fullest. "Gah. That's hot."

Ronon smoothly pressed back in and then held still once his wrist guard hit ass. Methos' mouth opened involuntarily and he gasped noisily in the quiet of the room. "He could take a finger from you too. He's feeling looser."

"I'd have to re-lube." Eliot reached under Methos with his free hand and thumbed the head of his bound dick. "Adam's nearly there anyway. Finish him."

Methos shut his mouth and strained up towards Ronon as he pressed his nose into Eliot's hand. He'd been there for a while now. Ronon pulled back and started thrusting again. Harder this time, with short jerks that pressed his wrist guard hard into Methos' skin. Eliot started slapping Methos' bound balls with his open hand in time with Ronon. It combined to feel like someone huge was fucking him. Methos groaned in his throat and he rocked to met them, clenching his hands in the small of his back.

"That's it, Adam. Do it. Cum like that." Eliot rubbed his wet cock into Methos' lower ribs. The coldness of that patch of skin was the final extra he needed and Methos went stiff as he orgasmed. It hurt and felt incredible as his balls jerked against their bounds and his cock tried to ejaculate, but couldn't. He shook and shivered as Ronon pressed in and ground against his prostrate. Eliot took his hand away from his nose and jerked himself noisily until he splattered Methos' side and back. Ronon reached under him with his free hand and undid the bindings.

Methos jerked hard as his body orgasmed forcefully a second time. His eyes rolled up in his head and the last view of the window he had was of Eliot pressing his finger in alongside Ronon's wrist.

****

Methos blinked awake to a knife in his face. Yawning, he froze as the knife moved closer. He blinked again and found Ronon at the other end of the knife. "Hmm."

"You didn't bleed and your bruises are healed already."

He thumped his head against the pillow under him. He'd known better than to let them tie him up. His wrists where still bound. 'Yeah. I'm different." Eliot was pressed into his other side and listening quietly.

"How different?"

Methos snorted. "I think I might be an Ancient, but I'm not sure yet. I came here to find out."

Ronon cocked his head to one side. "Okay." The knife disappeared and Ronon looked thoughtful. "You heal fast?"

"From most anything, yeah." Methos shifted a little. "What? You want to try something?"

With a blink, Ronon reproduced the knife. "Yeah."

Methos brought himself back up onto his knees. "Don't cut anything off."

Ronon grinned. "Nah. I like your bits attached." Ronon pulled him up onto his knees and then further up onto shaky legs. "Come on."

Methos allowed himself to be puled into the bathroom. The huge tub silvered, mirroring, so that he could see all of himself as Ronon knelt him in the middle of the tub.

"You can make noise. The rooms are soundproof."

Methos nodded and waited quietly. Ronon sat the knife on the edge of the tub.

Eliot appeared and settled on the edge of the tub. "Can I watch?"

Ronon looked at him and Methos nodded. Ronon petted him. Starting with his hair and sliding down his arms and legs, Ronon ran his fingertips across Methos' skin. Then he repeated it with the flat of his whole hand. Methos arched into that. He barely felt it when Ronon started to glide the flat of his blade across his skin. He opened his eyes as a sharp edge tapped his thigh. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Ronon cut into his thigh. It barely stung before it healed.

With his thumb, Ronon tested the healed skin. "It always does that?"

Methos gasped as Ronon ran the tip of his knife up the inside of Methos' thigh. "Yes. Just...not my neck...Please."

Ronon laid the flat of his blade against Methos' scrotum. "Got it." He turned the blade and in one smooth motion cut a thin line across the scrotum onto the inside of Methos' right thigh. Methos let his head drop back and he groaned. Eliot slipped into the tub behind him and wrapped himself around Methos' back. Pressing Methos' bound arms into his back.

"You like that, Adam?" He whispered into Methos' ear as he teased the shaft of Methos' cock. Ronon was making small cuts across Methos' thighs. "Feel dangerous?"

Methos turned his face into Eliot's neck and moaned his answer into Eliot's skin. "Love...it." He panted as Ronon moved up him to his stomach. Eliot was smearing what little blood he'd bled across his skin. "More."

Eliot bit his shoulder. Ronon slipped the knife back down and made a cut near the base of his dick. Methos lolled his head on Eliot's shoulder.

"We could fuck you like this. One of us in you, one cutting you, fucking you until you scream from it."

He pressed himself back into Eliot. Then they were shifting him, pushing him forward until his forehead was against the side of the tub. They cut the binds on his arms and he moaned as his arms protested being moved. Eliot nudged his legs apart and Methos went where they put him. Ronon made a long cut down the top of his arm and he shivered as Eliot pressed his fingers flat against Methos' hole. He rocked back against that and Ronon made a cut across his back.

With a gasp, Methos tried to find a grip on the wall in front of him as Eliot came back with slick fingers, pressing in hard and fast. He pressed his cheek into the cool title as he was cut and finger fucked. Eliot slapped his ass hard and Methos half-sobbed as Ronon's knife slid across his shoulders. Then he was empty for half a heartbeat, an eternity as the lines of fire across his skin came faster and faster. Eliot slammed into him and Methos arched up. He scrabbled at the tiles for a moment before Eliot caught one hand and pulled it to his bloodied back. He could feel his arm smearing the blood across his back.

Eliot thrust ruthlessly as Ronon fitted himself between Methos and the wall. Ronon peered at his face for a time while Methos panted as Eliot fucked him. Then Ronon moved down his body and Methos sobbed as he made tiny, tiny cuts across his dick. They stung and hurt and felt incredible with the fondling of his balls that Eliot was doing with the hand not clamped to his hip.

Methos groaned as Ronon started jacking him off. They where moving out of sync with each other and it was making Methos' body hot and tight. Then Eliot bit the side of his neck and Methos let go.

****

Eliot stumbled away and sat down on the floor against the counter, gasping. Ronon dropped his knife with a clatter and sat breathing hard for several moments before rolling Adam over and carefully checking him over. Ronon looked up.

"You okay?"

Eliot nodded. "Yeah, just never...They really healed right away."

Ronon nodded and pulled Adam into a sitting position. He started the water at the warmest temperature that he knew Adam could stand. The water tinged pink and Eliot came up beside him to help wash the smears of blood away. "He liked it."

Eliot scrubbed at Adams' thighs. "I saw. He likes everything. I think he's got to be pretty old."

Ronon nodded. "I wonder if he remembers his whole life or if it fades away like early childhood memories sometimes do."

"Huh. That would be something to ask him." Eliot stopped up the drain as soon as the water clear. when it ran off Adam. "You want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Ronon settled into the tub and took Adam into his arms. Eliot filled a cup of water and handed it to him. Ronon handed it back and Eliot turned to the counter to fill it for himself and then one to offer Adam when he came around.

****

He came to in warm water, resting against Ronon's chest. Eliot was standing at the counter across the small room. He murmured under his breath and shifted. Ronon's arm across his chest tightened.

"You alright?"

Methos hummed and nodded sleepily. "Thirsty."

Eliot turned and brought him a glass of water. "Here." Methos took the glass and noticed that there was no trace of blood anywhere.

They watched him and he held the glass back out to Eliot. He leaned back against Ronon's shoulder. "Liked it?"

Ronon started mapping his skin. "When it doesn't leave scars."

Methos smiled softly. "Yeah." He took himself in hand. "Healing means I'm not sore, either." He lazily stroked himself as his partners had a silent conversation over his head.

They worked together to lift him out and dry him off. Methos leaned against each in turn as they dried themselves off. They took him out to his bed and laid him down on it before Eliot straddled him, pinning his arms down above his head.

"I could strap you and you'd heal?"

Methos arched up into Eliot. "Yes." Ronon appeared beside them with something in his hand. Eliot let up on his arms, and Methos propped himself up on his elbows to look at what Ronon had. He grinned. It was wood, polished to a velvety smoothness. Thick and long, carved with lumps and whorls along the length. He reached out and ran a finger down it. "Lovely."

They pulled him up and stood him by the huge support pillar in the corner. Ronon wrapped leather ties around each wrist and bound him to the pillar. His arms were pulled up high and given enough lead to allow him some movement. Eliot kicked his legs apart and Methos moaned as lube was spread across his hole. They worked the dildo into him slowly. He let his head fall back as they pressed the last inch into him and he closed around the notch at the flared base of the dildo.

Eliot came up beside him. "I've never hit someone like this. You're sure you'll like it?"

Methos blinked slowly and rocked his hips. "Yeah. You're going to use that leather belt of Ronon's, right?"

"Yes."

With a nod, Methos spread his legs wider. "I'll like it."

Eliot didn't start with the belt. He started with his open hand. Methos rocked, moaning as the dildo slid across his prostate as Eliot spanked him. His ass on fire, Methos groaned as Eliot pulled the dildo most of the way out and slammed it back in. Then there was a crack as Eliot tested the leather belt. Ronon came up and knelt in front of him. He sucked Methos' cock into his mouth.

Methos gasped as Ronon very lightly nipped the shaft with his teeth. He looked down himself and swayed as Eliot hit him across the back of his upper thighs with the belt. He panted as Ronon started bobbing his head. Eliot went down his thighs with even spaced hits. It was such a mix of sensations as Ronon snaked a hand around and twisted the dildo as he sucked. Methos' legs gave out and he lolled his head against his arm as he sagged. Eliot's next hit struck across his back and Methos shivered as Ronon spread his ass cheeks. Then the belt stuck the flat of the dildo and barely caught the skin at the base of his scrotum and Methos surged upright. Eliot struck with a flurry of hits across his back and Methos sagged again.

Another hit across the base of the dildo wasn't unexpected, but Methos couldn't help but react. He arched and moaned as his body clenched.

Eliot didn't stop as Ronon pulled away from him. Methos hung from his arms as Eliot lay a pattern across his back and down his legs. Methos floated until the dildo was pulled from his body and pressed back in. He spread himself wider and shivered as the dildo was used to fuck him hard. Eliot was pressing his fingers into various marks as they faded from Methos' skin. Ronon captured his mouth in a kiss and Methos could feel them pressing him between them. Eliot reached around and stroked his cock roughly as he splattered Methos' back with his cum.

He watched blearily as Ronon pulled back and looked at him carefully.

"Tired?"

Methos shook his head slightly. Ronon smiled at him and leaned forward and peered into his eyes. Methos blinked slowly until Ronon pulled away. They got him down from the pillar and laid him out on the bed. The dildo was still inside him and it was sending spikes of pleasure up his spine as they shifted him around. Ronon pulled him do the edge of the bed and spread his legs up and back. Methos tried to help hold himself open, but his arms weren't working. Eliot snorted and used several of the leather ties to tie him where Ronon wanted him. Then Ronon slicked up his cock and nudged the dildo.

"Ready?"

Methos licked his lip. "Anything."

Eliot smiled. "Good." He wrapped leather strips around Methos' balls, separating them, and pulling them away from his cock. Then Eliot wrapped up Methos' dick with another strip. He tied it off just under the head, making sure the knot was sitting on the bundle of nerves just behind the head. He had pulled the foreskin down so that it peeked through several of the wraps around the shaft. Methos gasped as Eliot loosely jacked him. Just tight enough to touch the skin showing between the leather. Then he slid his thumb though the slit at the head.

Methos gasped. Ronon pulled the dildo out and pressed it back in alongside his own shaft. Methos panted and tried to bare down. He had little leverage and Eliot was reeking havoc on his concentration. Then there was leather pressing between his lips. He opened his eyes to Ronon pressing his wrist to Methos' mouth.

"We're going to play more. Okay?" Eliot was peering at him again and Methos opened his mouth and bit down on Ronon's leather wrist guard. Ronon started fucking him and Methos could feel the dildo pressing into his prostate with every thrust. Eliot pinched his nose closed and Methos went boneless. It felt so incredible. Just as his vision started to gray Eliot released his nose long enough for Methos to pull in several breaths before cutting him off again.

Ronon was steadily fucking him, pressing the dildo into him at the same time. Methos started to fade again and Eliot pulled back long enough for Methos to get another breath. Then he slid his hand down the side of Methos' face and wrap his hand around the front of Methos' throat. He arched up into them and Ronon pulled his wrist from Methos' mouth and started stroking his dick with Eliot. They wrapped their fingers together and jacked him harder as Eliot squeezed his throat.

Methos orgasmed and fell away into the blackness as Ronon stiffened.

****

He came back as Eliot was unwrapping his cock. Methos moaned and Eliot grinned down at him.

"You okay?"

He thrust his hips and Eliot chuckled as he stroked Methos' newly freed shaft. His balls were still bound and they were a pleasant ache below the bright pleasure of Eliot's hand. "More."

Ronon tweaked a nipple. "You ever get tired?"

Methos grinned and arched as Ronon fingered his empty hole. "Eventually."

They laughed and Ronon slid his fingers around Methos' opening. Then Ronon moved away and Eliot replaced him. Methos grinned as Ronon came back with a strip of soft cloth.

"Want to blindfold me?"

Ronon nodded. "Please."

Methos lifted his head in way of answer and closed his eyes as Ronon wrapped the cloth around his head. He smiled as Ronon slipped small pieces of cloth under each eye to block the last of the light from the sides of his nose. Then they started touching him. Methos panted softly as they petted him everywhere. They stroked him along the ribs and down his legs. He jerked as one of them ran a fingernail up the pads of his toes.

His skin tingled as they ran fingernails across his thighs and knees. He panted harder as they moved on to his stomach. When they touched his face he tried to capture a finger with his mouth, but they alluded him. Then the dildo joined the fingers and he could have sworn he was feeling the grain of the wood as they slid it across his skin. It stopped at his asshole and pressed lightly against him before trailing along the inside of his thighs and suddenly a tongue swept up his cock.

Methos whimpered as another tongue appeared, touching his opening gently before sweeping up to his balls. They were nipping at him now. The dildo came back, slick now and it pressed into him, slowly. So slowly, and he could feel each whorl as it went deeper. They were panting with him and Methos started rocking, trying to make it more. Feel more, have more.

A palm rubbed the tip of his dick and Methos arched up into it. The dildo twisted in him and pressed steadily against his prostate. He grunted as a hand wrapped around the base of his shaft and started stroking in little tight movements. He needed more, Methos tried to thrust higher, but the dildo in him held him down and Methos groaned deep in his chest as a cock pressed against his mouth.

He took the head in and sucked it hard, up to the roof of his mouth. It tasted like Eliot. He felt along the side of the shaft until he found the little scar Eliot had near the base of his cock. Methos soothed the scar and then sucked hard. Ronon's cock was rocking against his thigh and the dildo in him was sweeping sideways back and forth. Methos softened his mouth and let Eliot fuck his face.

He could feel Eliot's knees at his shoulders and Methos brought his arms up to grab Eliot's ass and pull him in deep. With a shout, Eliot was pouring down his throat and Methos jerked as Ronon bumped his prostate hard with the dildo. Then Ronon splattered his thigh and groin with his cum. Methos let Eliot slip from his mouth and threw his head back, mouth open...and then he whined as Ronon pulled on his balls.

They untied him and pulled him from the bed. They made him stand alongside it and bend forward over the bed. Ronon was under him and Methos sprawled across him. Eliot was behind him and was using the dildo to fuck him. He panted into Ronon's chest. They fucked him like that for a long time. Ronon petted him, sliding his hands everywhere he'd cut him earlier. Methos found a nipple and licked it. Ronon chuckled and held his head down.

Then the dildo was pulled from him and Methos made a disapproving noise in his throat. Eliot slapped his ass.

"Just wait." There was some movement and he was lifted up and when he came back down Ronon was filling him. He sighed into Ronon's chest and then froze as Eliot's cock pressed against his hole. "Think you can do it, Adam?"

He nipped Ronon's chest. "I could take both your fists."

Eliot snorted and pushed forward. They filled him and held him safe between them and Methos relaxed completely as they worked to find a rhythm. His face was stroked and someone clasped his hand. Methos sucked at the skin under his mouth as they built up speed. They were so deep in him. He was so full and safe. Methos moaned and they fucked him harder. Faster, and Ronon was scrapping his prostate constantly with the back and forth movement. His bound cock and balls were hurting and he tried to reach under himself to relive it, but his free hand was captured and his hand was brought to the small of his back.

Eliot leaned in, trapping it between them. Methos started sobbing as they both pulled back and thrust into him. He sucked harder at the skin under his mouth until someone was sucking on his earlobe. Then he gasped and fingers where in his mouth.

"Going to fucking keep you. Fuck you like this constantly."

Methos groaned at the change in Eliot's accent. He tipped his head back and was rewarded with a hand in his hair pulling on his head.

"Cum for us. Do it again with your dick bound up and your balls wrapped tight."

He shook and they fucked him fast and unrelenting. He shivered as his orgasm hit again. His back arched so hard he felt it pop. He whimpered as he fell back to the limit of the hold in his hair. They kept fucking him and he could feel _everything_ slipping in and out of his hole. He tried to fail, but they held him tight as one and then the other filled him with their cum. He collapsed, boneless as they pressed him between them.

****

Ronon fingered his dick as he chewed a mouthful of the power-bar he was sharing with Eliot. "He isn't sore, but I'm getting there."

Eliot snorted. "Yeah. I know." He chugged some more water. He'd offer some to Adam when he woke back up. "I've never had someone that blacks out like he's doing."

"It can happen." Ronon stretched and Eliot could hear several little pops in his back. "He's not blacking out, just falling asleep."

"Bastard. I'm so wired I don't think I'll sleep for days."

Ronon smiled. "Did that once. Got little black dots across my vision."

With a nod, Eliot started shifting Adam. "Yeah. Started thinking my boots were talking to me. Here, help me get him on the floor. I want to see how submissive he'll allow himself to become."

"He knows how to fight." Ronon helped him lift Adam to the floor. "It isn't in his file."

"You should have seen the sword I watched him leave in the trunk of his car."

Ronon grunted. That wouldn't have surprised him.

****

He came back to himself as they knelt him on the floor next to the bed. They were binding him differently this time and Methos grunted as they shifted him. The blindfold was removed and he found himself kneeling on his knees, legs spread. His dick and balls still wrapped tight. There was leather strips crisscrossing his chest. His arms bound behind him, with each hand at the opposite elbow. He rolled his head to loosen his neck muscles as Eliot sat down in front of him, naked.

"How you doing?"

Methos accepted water from a bottle Ronon pressed to his lips. When that was taken away, he licked his lips. "Fine." He grinned. "Now what?"

Ronon sat beside Eliot with enough force to make the bed bounce. "Make you watch."

Eliot shoved Ronon with his shoulder. "Let you see." Eliot cocked his head and covered his mouth with his hand. "What happens if you get a piercing?"

Methos raised his eyebrows. "You have to roll it while it heals, but they work fine until you pull the metal out. Then they heal up. Why?"

Eliot grinned. "Just a thought." Then he turned and tackled Ronon. They wrestled across the bed until Ronon had Eliot pinned. Methos watched eagerly as Ronon spread Eliot's ass.

They fought even as Ronon fucked Eliot into the mattress. Little pinches and bites. Ronon flipped Eliot onto his stomach and thrust back in. He leaned over him and bit Eliot along the top of his shoulder. Eliot groaned and Ronon slammed him down against the bed as their orgasms hit one after the other. Methos strained towards them. Eliot shoved Ronon over onto his side and sat up.

"Liked...that....didn't you?" Eliot took several gulps of water and brought the bottle to Methos. As Eliot let him drink Methos shivered with the power in Eliot's gaze as he looked down at him. "We've all the power right now, don't we, Adam?"

As the bottle was taken away, Methos blinked up at him. "All the power. I can take anything."

Eliot nodded. "Don't doubt that." He walked away and came back with a power-bar. He feed Methos little bites of it. Ronon rolled up into a cross-legged position and drank the rest of the water in their bottle. Eliot fingered Methos' nipple. "What if we pierced you? Could you take that?"

He grinned. "Oh, yes. It would be...intense."

They both grinned and Methos shivered under their combined gazes. Eliot stooped and fingered Methos' bound cock. "Very intense." Eliot fished around in the little drawer unit near the bed and came up with ear plugs. "We're going to isolate you for a while."

He shivered as Eliot slipped one of the plugs in place. "The dildo too." He looked up at Eliot. "Please." Ronon appeared at his shoulder. "Please, sirs."

Ronon took the other plug and slid it in. Methos' hearing when wonky, like he was underwater. They blindfolded him again, careful to block along his nose too. His lip was touched and Methos opened his mouth. They slipped in a ring gag. He moaned around the ring. It was the one he'd helped Ronon make last night. They spread his fingers and bound each one with leather. His body was draped in a sheet, carefully wrapped so only his cock and ass where showing. They slid the dildo into him only a few inches.

He grunted as the dildo was left that way. He could feel them walking away. He could feel the strain in his thighs at his position and if he could he'd have grinned. This would be good.

****

He was drifting in that headspace he'd not been in for centuries. As something cold touched his chest he hummed. It felt different, good. Then there was a pinch and he was being stabbed. He tried to pull away, but someone was wrapped around him and he couldn't move. There was a tug and push against his chest and then metal in his skin being turned and turned. He could feel the healing and then the new ring was tugged on.

Methos moaned and arched. This time his movement was allowed. The cold came to his other nipple and he was more steady, staying still until his new nipple ring was tugged on. They played with those for long time before moving on. He cried out at each new stab into his skin. He was panting through the ring gag by the time they seemed done. They unwrapped him. Took the blindfold and his bindings. All the wrappings at his groin. Finally, with him blinked blearily at Eliot, the ring gag was removed.

They tugged him up and he looked down himself at the strange feel of the metal. He'd not done metal like this before. They laid him down on the bed and crawled in with him. Eliot rubbed down his spine as they all lay quietly.

"You might not be sore, but I think you broke Ronon." There was a grunt and Ronon smacked Eliot's hand. "Okay, you broke me too."

Methos grinned into the pillow under his head. "Broken too."

"Good." Eliot draped himself across Methos' back. "Later when we're making you lose your mind over your new piercings, you're going to tell us how old you are."

Methos shivered and drifted away as they lazily petted him.


End file.
